


Confession

by golden_ace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ace/pseuds/golden_ace
Summary: " We need to talk" Sehyoon could smell the alcohol on the smaller. His heart was aching, but what could he do."byeongkwan. you're drunk. Go home"
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt a sudden urge to write this short wowkwan au. Enjoy!! and sorry if my writing is not that good. I have been working on it :))

_His breath was hot as he hovered over the smaller. "Sehni..." he whimpered as his small hands ran over all of Sehyoons muscles. His body was scorching hot. Never did he think this would actually happen. I mean everyone knews his feelings about Byeongkwan, but the smaller one did not._

_All he cared about was the fact that this was actually happening, and he was more nervous than he has ever been. Byeongkwan attached his hands to the hem of the elder's shirt and roughly pulled him down until their lips crashed together. There was a large sense of desire and lust running through both boy's bodies._

_The tension was there and has always been between them, and neither acknowledged it until now. Byeongkwan was palming the elder through his jean, and the older wrapped his hands around the waistband of the smaller joggers and yanked both pieces of clothing to leave him completely nude._

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The sound scared the green-haired boy awake. He was in the middle of his weekly naughty dream about his bandmate. To him it was normal. He knew and accepted his feelings for the other because there was nothing he could do about it. The more and more he was around the younger the more and more he fell. Every else knew about his feelings, all except the one who sehyoon has the crush on. 

The boy sat up his mind was trying to process what was happening. Donghun went out with chan and Junhee to explore the city, and dongi specifically told him he was not coming back so Sehyoon could sleep peacefully. Who in the hell was banging on his door like a maniac at this time in the morning.

He looked over and turned his phone on. in bright numbers the time was shown across the screen "2:35." This was not a time he wanted to be awake. Mainly because it has been a long time since he was able to fall asleep at a decent time, and since he was determined to get more than 4 hours of sleep the male took 2 melatonin before finally passing out.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The sound scared sehyoon half to death as he started crawling off his bed. There was so much anger running through his veins right now, and he felt bad for the person who he was about to chew out. 

But when the door opened and he was faced with a soaking wet byeongkwan all the anger that was once there dissipated at once.

"Byeongkwan what are you doing out here right now"

" _We need to talk_ "

the male could smell small amounts of alcohol on the boy. He knew it was not a good idea for the boy to come here right now.

"byeongkwan go home you're drunk" he put a hand on the younger's shoulder. But he refused.

" _Please let me in_ "

it appeared tears were welling up in his eyes. The elder got butterflies in his stomach as his body just stepped to the side. 

He shut and locked the door, then instantly grabbed some clean clothes of his for the smaller to change into. "here" he handed them over to the boy who was wearing a sad smile. 

Sehyoon turned around so the smaller could change his clothes quickly. So when he heard the loud thumps against the floor he felt relieved that the boy was changing into warmer clothing. 

" _okay_ ," byeongkwan said once he finished putting on the large clothing. He looked gorgeous to sehyoon. The shirt was hanging loosely on his shoulders revealing his collarbones, and porcelain skin.

byeonngkwan got up and crawled into the older boy's bed. He was against the wall and covered his entire face and body with the covers. "Kwannie what's wrong?" The green-haired male sat on the bed next to the boy's small body. He placed a hand on the smallers hip, and that caused him to look up.

"you said we need to talk. so talk. it's okay"

Sehyoon smiled and it made the smaller sit up. " _I have a confession_ " he was looking directly into sehyoon eyes. His piercing gaze was enough to make the older dizzy. His heart started beating so fast and he was hoping the smaller couldn't hear it.

"okay" his hand was still resting on the younger thigh, but it was starting to become clammy.

" _sehyoon.... I have thought about this a lot and well I know how I feel now. Everything you do for me makes me feel different. Happier, and really I don't know but I think I have a crush on you_.." his gaze was still strong and never broke once. He was desperately searching for a response from the older, but sehyoon was just frozen.

" Kwan you just had too much too drunk. So I know you don't really mean this" the taller was looking down into his lap. Disappointment spreading across his features. Sehyoon wanted to believe this so bad, but how could he be sure that this was really how he felt.

" _you know.. my mom used to tell me that when you're drunk it's when you're the most honest"_ sehyoon was starting to look up and just as he did byeongkwan grabbed his face between both his hands, and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

This feeling sent a shock through the taller body. The butterflies in his stomach were now spreading through his body, even to his fingertips. "byeongkwan, I-"

" _shhh I already know, donghun told me on accident_." he smiled while his finger rested on the boy's soft lips. "what"

" _I thought you were just being friendly to me, and well I have been crushing on you for a while now_." and with that sehyoon was the one to pull the boy into another soft kiss. He was so desperate to feel kwan lips against his own, and he has been waiting forever for this moment.

When he pulled away they both smiled. " _cuddles_ " the smaller dunked himself back into the covers. "yes" the older snaked an arm around his waist. Breathing in the scent of his shampoo. The smell of alcohol seemed to have disappeared, and just like that, the smaller fell asleep snuggling into his secret crush's chest. Just the way he imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all and thanks for reading. Comment down if I should do another.


End file.
